


The Radiance Turns You Into A Moth ASMR

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [18]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Burns, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degloving, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Listen if you have any trauma about being burned or skinned you should NOT read this fic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Second Person, Transformation, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: The Radiance is growing weak. She’s burned through her own fuel. She needs a new population, one that can comprehend her Greatness…She’ll start off with you.
Relationships: The Radiance (Hollow Knight) & Reader
Series: Random Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Radiance Turns You Into A Moth ASMR

It was a cozy night. You were bundled up in your bedsheets, protected from the chill air and ready to sleep. You had had a long day, and you knew tomorrow would be busy too, so it was important to get a good rest tonight.

You closed your eyes. Before you knew it, you were whisked away to a dream.

This dream would be the last that _you_ dreamed.

You found yourself someplace bright and chilly. You were standing atop some sort of platform above the clouds, bathed in orange light by the sunset. Tiny glowing particles resembling webs floated around you.

“Small one.”

You blinked. There was a large feathered… _thing_ hovering in front of you. It stared at you with two glowing eyes. Your feet felt rooted to the ground.

You opened your mouth, but struggled to make any words come out.

“…Who?”

“I go by many names,” the being stated in a soft, high voice. “You may call me the Old Light.”

Slowly, you nodded. The Old Light extended a wing and brushed your cheek. It felt warm.

You spoke another word.

“…Why?”

“Despite my best efforts, I have become weak. My glow is all but forgotten. I need someone new to bask in me.”

The wing on your cheek became hotter. The heat stung. You did not flinch or turn away. You simply stood still, staring back into the Old Light’s piercing gaze.

Even as the skin on your cheek began to boil, you did not waver.

“I’m honored,” you whispered.

The Old Light became stronger. She filled your eyes. You saw nothing but Her.

“Of course, this current form of yours shan’t do,” she whispered back.

Your skin peeled away from your muscles. It hurt. It hurt more than you could imagine, but you still did nothing to avoid it.

Your knees lowered to the cold ground while your head tilted high.

You didn’t want this.

Did you want this?

It didn’t matter what you wanted.

Inch by inch, your skin came melting off, vanishing into the ether. The Old Light was completely embracing you, cooking you, reforging you.

You couldn’t bring yourself to cry as the skin on your arms, your neck, your belly, your legs, all of it was boiled off. The tears would have evaporated, anyway. Your eyes were going to pop any second.

Your bare flesh simmered. It made such a beautiful sound, reminding you for the briefest moment of grilled meat.

Every single part of your body was turning into molten lava.

You had to love it. You had no choice.

Eventually, the pain became dull. It was constant and thrumming. You were getting used to it.

And then She stabbed you.

Your vocal chords at this point were completely done for. You couldn’t scream. You couldn’t struggle. Willpower solidified inside you for a single instant before being melted under Her unstoppable light. She stuck thousands of tendrils made of pure light into your grotesque form, hollowing you out like a puppet.

No. You didn’t want this. You didn’t like this. You couldn’t beg, you couldn’t fight, all you could do was sit there, a suffering pile of meat being reshaped from the inside out.

With the last of your sanity, you tried to remind yourself that this was just a dream. This wasn’t real. Just a nightmare.

The constant, acute pain coming from every fiber in your body said otherwise.

Your liquefied flesh and bones were rearranged like clay. Two pairs of long tendrils came from your sides, shaped like arms. Another pair stuck out from underneath, like legs.

With your new limbs, you immediately began struggling. However, your limbs were as soft and malleable as wet paper, so all you accomplished was slapping the ground.

“Shhh, shhh,” She tried to console you. “This is your metamorphosis. Just quietly go along with it, and let me turn you into a beautiful moth.”

You were just fine being a human.

Nausea built up within you as you felt your bones flip inside out, covering the outside of your body. She was creating your exoskeleton. Vomit immediately came to mind. If only you had a throat, or a stomach.

Your torso was split into two parts: the thorax, where your limbs came out, and your abdomen. You could barely feel anything besides rage and disgust.

She reshaped your head, adding a pair of antennae. Your eyes were made large and bulging, unclosable compound eyes perfect for soaking up Her light.

As soon as she gave you a mouth and a throat, you begged, “Please, please, stop. I don’t like this. Spare me. I’ll be good. I—”

She interrupted you with a laugh. “Oh, silly moth. This is no punishment. I’m giving you a gift.”

The sheer authority of her words kept you from retorting. You could only groan in pain as she continued to change your body.

She flipped you onto your front. The cold platform felt like it was burning your tender face. Two pairs of fluffy wings wetly erupted from your back with shrieking pain.

Oh, no, wait, that was _you_ shrieking. Your new voice was soft and squeaky. Even at your loudest, it was barely at the same volume as when you talked normally in your old voice.

You felt like a toy.

The Old Light eventually withdrew from inside of you. Your new mothy form was complete.

You breathed heavy breaths as you lied on the ground while residual heat radiated out into the cold stone.

Your wings fell to your sides, covering you like a blanket.

You wanted to go to sleep.

But you also wanted to wake up.


End file.
